


Coldest Night

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, HighSpecs, Hurt, Light Angst, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: Noctis is gone in the crystal and the world is slowly sinking into darkness. Ignis has developed a close friendship with Aranea who is helping him practice with daggers and spear. However, it has been seven days since Ignis has last seen Aranea and he begins to worry about her.Fic started as prompt on tumblr. Orifinal prompt is here: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com/post/169230849748/highspecs-with-prompt-3-please





	Coldest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys. Comments and kudos are more than appreciated. Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

Ignis has been practicing for most of the day with spear and daggers trying to finally get a grip of his abilities. Losing his sight wasn’t the end of the world and he always knew that, but it also meant it was the end of a lot of things he used to do with ease. Walking without tripping was one of them. Fighting was the other. He was getting better, he almost didn’t need his walking stick these days, but fighting was still a bit of an issue.

Ignis pulled his phone out of his pocket and the device told him it was past six PM. There was still no trace of Aranea. That would have been day seven when she wouldn’t appear for their usual training and he was starting to worry. Aranea was...Aranea. Sometimes she would just disappear on a hunt or some other business without an explanation. Then all of a sudden, she would be back and act as if she never left. He was used to that. He also knew he had no right to demand any sort of explanation where she goes or why, hence he never asked afterwards. But seven days was too long even for her.

Ignis sat on the beach, he could hear the waves crushing against the shore and the rough sand under his clothes. He wanted to find Aranea. Part of him even missed her, not just because of their training sessions, but just missed her presence. He texted Gladio, asking of he had seen Aranea, but he responded with a short ‘No’. Then he texted Prompto, but the answer was the same plus a very detailed explanation of what was Prompto doing right now. He texted Cor and few others that he thought might know where she was, but again the answer was the same. He saw no point in texting her since he did that yesterday and she still hasn’t responded. Eventually he sent Prompto another message asking him to come.

An hour later Prompto was there, rushing as if an army of demons was chasing him.

“Iggy are you okay?” the younger man asked as he reached Ignis and was trying to steady is breathing.

“I’m perfectly fine, Prompto.” He responded wondering which part of the text ‘Could you please come to the beach?’ was suggesting he might not be okay.

“I got worried for a second.” Ignis couldn’t see it but he could _feel_ Prom scratching his neck nervously.

“Prompto, I need to ask a favour.” Ignis pretended he doesn’t feel the embracement of the other man. “Aranea hasn’t been seen in seen days, and I’m getting a bit…concerned.”

“Any idea where she might be?” the blond asked.

“I assume she went on a hunt, but that is just a guess.” Ignis responded, hoping that his guess was correct and the hunt was taking longer than it should and she was, in fact, fine and he was worrying for nothing.

“Ah..Iggy…not that it’s my business but…why are you so worried about Aranea.” Ignis was sure Prompto was blushing as he asked that.

“Miss Highwind and I have become close friends in the past few months. We are…” he hesitated for a moment not sure how to define it exactly. “…we are close. She also helps me with my fighting skills.” He explained as matter-of-factly as possible. That seemed enough for Prompto who probably out of embarrassment or modesty didn’t ask any further questions.

Their search started slowly with little to no success. However, there were some hunters and ex-Niffelheim soldiers who could point them in the right direction. The most recent information they could collect was from a Glaive who had seen her just three days ago going to Imperial territory.

They followed the lead, Prompto managing to find few traces from her by asking whatever local people were left. At first Ignis had wondered if Prompto was the right choice. Gladio was certainly more experienced in tracking and finding people in the nothingness that the world has turned into, but Gladio was also going to bombard him with millions of questions Ignis didn’t feel like answering. Gladio was going to sniff it out right away that Ignis wasn’t just practicing with Aranea and he was going to figure too, very quickly, how ‘close’ they were. The truth was, Ignis liked Aranea, a lot. She was one of the few people who never treated him any different, sight or no sight. She would call him on his weakness in the rare moments he would show one and she wouldn’t show any mercy on him. He loved Gladio and Prompto, but they both had been running after him as if he was a crippled puppy at the beginning. He knew they had all the best intentions in mind, and they weren’t doing it as sign of offence or disrespect, it was a new situation for all of them, but it still rubbed him the wrong way. That was in the past of course, neither Gladio nor Prompto was acting like that anymore and they were already used to the situation, but that only made Aranea more special in Ignis’ mind. She never needed to get used to the situation.

“Iggy…I think we have something?” they were already deep in Imperial territory, their legs sinking in deep snow. “There are couple of dead demons in the distance.”

Without saying anything they quickened their pace and reached the carcasses. Ignis knelt next to one of the demons and touched it. They have been dead for at least a day if not more.

“This way!” Prompto shouted and rushed forward, Ignis going after him following the sound of the footsteps.

 

“This is not what it looks like.” Aranea said as she saw Ignis and Prompt at the entrance of the cave.  “I’m absolutely fine.” In fact, it was exactly what it looked like. She was freezing and she was badly injured. Her leg had been scratched almost to the bone by one of the demons and she could swear her right arm was broken or close enough. She had spent the two days in that cave and she was sure she was about to die here.

“Prompto, find wood and some sort of vehicle.” Ignis said and the blond man rushed without asking any questions.

“Hey, there handsome.” Aranea smiled, knowing that Ignis had the ability to feel this kind of stuff.

“Let me…” he came closer and sat next to her. His fingers very gently touching the blood-soaked pants. “You have lost a lot of blood.” Aranea found it interesting how he knew that. True her clothes were soaked in blood but surely, he couldn’t see how bad it was. He gently touched the wound and it took all the strength she had in order not to scream in pain. That lasted only for a moment, however, as soon as his spell started working she could feel all the discomfort fading away.

“I cannot do anything about your arm I am afraid.” Ignis said as if it was his fault the situation she was in.

“I’m just glad that you came.” Aranea admitted and now that some of the pain was gone she realized she was colder than she thought.

“You are freezing.” Ignis stated and pulled his jacked off. Aranea was about to protest but before she could even open his mouth he positioned himself behind her and wrapped them both with his jacket. That felt nice. No just the warmth from the extra clothing but feeling his body warmth.

“Thank you.” She finally said. “I didn’t expect you to come looking for me. In fact, I didn’t expect anyone.”

“I was worried. You were gone for a week.” She could feel his warm breath against her neck as he spoke.

“Growing a bit sweet on me, Scientia?” Aranea smirked trying not to betray she sctually found his attention cute.

“Perhaps I am, miss Highwind.” He responded and pulled her closer to himself. Aranea didn’t mind waiting like that for Prompto to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments give me HP and MP.


End file.
